Magolor
Magolor appeared in 2011 video game called Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Magolor is a short alien with no feet and detached hands with cream mittens. He is clad in a regal blue suit, complete with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple, gold-trimmed cog designs, and wears a white scarf with a blue belt interwoven. On this belt is a silver buckle. His face is brown with oval-shaped yellow eyes. The rest of his head is covered by his hood, with his cat-like ears underneath, causing his hood to poke out at its sides. The protrusions covering his ears have a gold ring around them and have white tips. One line of dialogue in Kirby's Return to Dream Land states that he has hair, though his hair is never shown. As a boss, Magolor has a gaseous, blood-red colored body with a blue aura emanating from it. He now wears white gloves, each with five fingers, and are each now separated by a pair of magical sun-shaped runes. Magolor's hood grows outward and furls into what resembles a jester's hat, obtaining a purple hue with horns with white at the tips. His scarf remains white, but it is larger and is cinched together by a purple, silver-buckled belt, giving the appearance of a veil. The Master Crown sits atop his head, its claws noticeably clasping down on it. In his second phase, Magolor’s horns now grows to enormous proportions and become even more curved at the ends, now resembling a ram's horns, and seemingly becoming part of his body. The Master Crown has sprouted golden tentacles that wrap around Magolor's body. Magolor's red, gaseous body reforms itself to become two large wings outlined in blue that are set behind his back and a pair of smaller ones below them. Magolor has a pair of red eyes and an empty white mouth on his face, which is always shaped into a grin, while his hands now have black finger-tips. Magolor periodically shuts and opens his mouth to reveal an eyeball with a red iris and a black pupil (very similar to Dark Matter and, to a lesser extent, Zero and 0²) in place of the vacant grin. Magolor's face is entirely black, with a droplet of his upper lip dripping over his mouth to connect with his lower lip, giving him the appearance of slightly melting. During Extra Mode, Magolor’s appearance is much darker and grimmer than it was before, now known as Magolor EX. His wisp-like body in his EX form is completely red with a deeper shade around the edges instead of being blue. Magolor EX's hat is now black with red at the tips of the horns and the Master Crown now has a purple jewel in its center. The scarf around his neck turned black and the belt interwoven in the scarf is red. Magolor EX's face now has glowing white skin and his eyes are initially hot pink, but they transition into red when he has half of his health left. Sometimes, while bending his body in both the battle and the transition to his second phase, a hot pink feature (similar to his eyes in color) is visible under his scarf. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Magolor wears a green suit with a white cape and a white scarf with a green belt interwoven, this time with a gold buckle. The protrusions covering his ears now have bronze rings and green tips and he now wears yellow-orange mittens. Once the player has bought all of the regular weapons and armor, Magolor will dress in his original design. Magolor speaks gibberish with a squeaky voice; however, Kirby and others understand him perfectly well. Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:Kirby Universe